Tales of the Lost Ground
by Mimori Kiryu
Summary: s-CRY-ed drabbles, based around the 100 Theme Challenge. UPDATE: Theme #2: Complicated - Scheris could never explain her feelings for Ryuhou. Any time she tried it always came out, "It's complicated."
1. Introduction

Theme #1: Introduction

_Disclaimer: sCRYed © Yosuke Kuroda; as much I'd love to own the series, I don't. :[_

–

It was always that first day.

It was that day that I will never forget.

I hadn't ever really met other people my age. It wasn't as if my parents kept me sheltered or anything, but with my father's power on the mainland and Lost Ground, I just wasn't able to meet other kids.

However that all changed when my dad had a party at the estate. So many people. I didn't know all of them. I remembered feeling awkward around all those people – they all knew my name and I hadn't ever met them before.

_It's time, Ryuhou. The guests are ready to start the party, so it's time we let it begin. Come with me, okay?_

I remember feeling very nervous as I followed my father. I was just a kid then, just only ten years old. My mom had always told me to step up, to be more positive and outgoing...but I couldn't. I was different than other people. All these people in this room were different than me.

I had alter power and they didn't.

My father showed me out to the balcony which overlooked the grand hall. I nearly felt like I wasn't in my own house anymore. I looked down into the large room and nearly choked on my own breath. In the hall, standing a little closer to the back, was a girl. A girl my own age. I hadn't seen anyone else my age in my house in a long time. She stood about my height, in a very beautiful pink dress. Her black hair was perfectly straightened. She stood next to several men and disappeared behind the crowd. My father pulled me back to the sitting area and told me I should probably just stay with him for the night. I agreed.

_Excuse me..._

I turned around. It was her. The girl. It's like she knew I had seen her.

_Good evening, my name's Mimori. I'm the daughter of Tadanori Kiryu_.

She was so elegant in the way she spoke. So formal and yet so casual at the same time. Her smile, I remember, was so genuine. I hadn't remembered seeing anyone be so honest before.

_Very nice to meet you, Mimori. My name is Ryu Tairen. And this is my son._

I didn't expect my father to introduce me so quickly. I wasn't sure how to respond or anything. It was like my body tensed up.

_Hello my name is Ryuhou**.**_

'That was totally awful' was all I could think. My arms were at my side, like I was talking to one of my father's business partners. She's not going to think anything of me now.

_I figured since there was no one else my own age here...I thought maybe we could keep each other company._

Her voice was so innocent sounding. I really wanted to get to know her. I turned to my father for approval and he nodded. I turned back to her and smiled, showing her out to the terrace on the opposite side of the balcony.

Even though I had no idea what the future would hold, I knew she would be in it, all because of that introduction.

–

Hello there everyone! Welcome to my 100 Themes! s-CRY-ed has been a show I've watched over and over again for about... five or six years. I can't even count how many times I've watched the series. It's easily in the hundreds of times, haha. I hope you'll join me on this adventure! Thanks for reading, please read and review!

- MK


	2. Complicated

Theme #2: Complicated

_Scheris could never explain her feelings for Ryuhou. Any time she tried it always came out, "It's complicated."_

–

I remember when I first met you.

I was in Mizuki's chamber; that asshole always put us girls in there when we misbehaved. He knew I had an alter power, but I wasn't strong enough to use it.

Mizuki never liked me. The other guys in the group, Kai and Shinai, weren't as controlling as Mizuki – I could actually enjoy hanging around them. They acted as my friends. I wanted to partially feel like I belonged to somewhere. I was always wanted to be free to be a human but because of Mizuki, I couldn't do that.

He beat me.

If I did something he didn't enjoy, he'd slap and punch me for hours until I begged him to stop. And then he'd hug me and tell me he was sorry.

I didn't understand it. I never understood.

One night, Mizuki wanted me to rob this one store near the edge of the city. It was behind a major store and no one really paid much mind to it. I was to take as much money I could carry and kill the owner with my alter power. Apparently Mizuki had done business with him once before and the owner betrayed him. This was Mizuki's revenge.

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to kill another human.

That day, Mizuki dropped me off just near the store. It was midday. I couldn't believe he wanted me to do this in broad daylight. He told me where the money was and where to meet him after the deed was done. I played along; I was going to steal the money and let the owner go, only tell Mizuki I had killed him.

Everything went perfect.

I took the money, told the owner to flee the building and hide himself until I came to tell him it was safe. I met Mizuki at the designated meeting point and gave him the money, telling him the owner was dead and wouldn't be found. At first, I was sure he believed me. Then all I could remember was darkness.

–

I'm now sitting in the torture room. Mizuki had been watching me. He knew I had lied.

Now here I am; in a room where several girls had died. Mizuki was knelt down in front of me, carving my name into the wood. Other female names were also carved into the wood floor, sliced through with giant line...because they were dead. Mizuki had personally killed them.

"Now that you've betrayed us...now you'll see what happens." Mizuki walked into the glass room in front of me, spinning his knife around his finger.

_It's my turn. It's my fault really...I watched so many others die in here, it's only right I die here too._ I closed my eyes and pulled my legs closer to me.

BAM!

Suddenly I heard a large explosion. I opened my eyes to see the glass room gone and a large gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Are you okay? We've taken all the people here into custody." I heard a voice from above. The sunlight from above was nearly too bright. I couldn't see the man too clearly but my eyes suddenly adjusted to see a very nice looking man with green hair smiling down at me. "You're free to leave if you want."

I was so startled. _I can leave...? I'm free?_

"I can go wherever I want...?" Before I realized it, my eyes were filled with tears, creating rivers down my face.

The man smiled. "Of course you can, that's what it means to be free."

_I'll never forget how I felt that day. I was so grateful to you; You had saved me from the hell I had gotten myself into. _

_I started to admire you from afar. _

_After learning you were apart of HOLY, I turned myself into them. I wanted to be closer to you. By working at HOLY, I learned more about you and I realized I wanted to know more. I want to know more about why you strived to help others. As I worked with you, I began to develop feelings for you. _

_But no matter what I said..._

_No matter what I tried..._

_You never seemed to care. I was just your partner. I was just another tool by your side. Even though you never needed the help._

_You pushed everyone away, including me._

_That's when I decided to change myself. I was no longer that weak girl from the streets. I cut my long blue hair. I dressed more like a girl choosing to change from the male uniform to the frilly girl uniform. I wasn't going to be that weak girl who just let everyone push her down._

_As for Ryuhou...the man who saved my life that day, I love him. It's hard for me to explain my feelings for him. _

_Or our relationship. _

_I want to think he cares about me._

_I want to think if something happened to me, he would avenge me._

_I want to think...if I died..._

_He'd cry for me._

_Because I know in a heartbeat, if it were the other way around, I'd do anything for him._

Please stay tuned for Theme #3: Making History!

- MK


End file.
